Haru x Anyone Drabbles
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: As the title implies, this is a Haru x Anyone series of short, quick drabbles and you- yes, you!- get to pick the next man to be paired up with Haru if you review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hello y'all! Okay, so I'm doing a series of short drabbles about anyone x Haru and the first pairing I'll do is 1886 or Hibari x Haru. Please leave a review about what you think of this drabble and tell me who you want the next anyone x Haru pairing will be next. Enough said. Now, I don't own KHR! and read the drabble!

Pairing #1: 1886 (Hibari x Haru)

"Illusion. You should change." Miura Haru whipped her head back to face her boyfriend of three years, Hibari Kyoya, who was smirking.

"Hahi? Haru should change? Change what? Haru's hairstyle?" The poor girl frowned slightly as she tugged on her hair. So what her hair had too many clips and pins to keep her hair in place? It didn't look _that_ bad, did it?

"No." He said with the same monotonous voice he had ever since middle school but she noticed something different about his onyx eyes. Normally, they'd look bored, dead. But now, they looked...amused?

"Ano, eto, Haru's eye color?" Haru guessed. She knew that his favorite color's purple so she thought that it would be cool to have purple eyes. 'Demo demo! Contacts must hurt! Haru saw Sayaka-chan crying over putting the wrong contacts in!' Haru lamented to herself.

"No. Not even close." Hibari raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend before returning back to his straight face.

She let our a breath of relief. "Hahi! That's good! Okay, eto, Haru should change her clothes?"

"No."

"Haru's weight? Don't you dare say that, Kyo-kun!"

"No. I wouldn't even dare."

The guessing and "no's" continued on for about a good fifteen minutes before Haru sighed in defeat.

"Hahi! Fine! Haru gives up! You don't want Haru to change her clothes, weight, hair, eye color, or anything like that! What do you want Haru to change?!" The poor girl nearly boiled over.

"Your last name..." A crooked smile was plastered all over Hibari's face as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his coat...

End!

Note: Sooo, what did you think? Too short? Too cliché? Leave a review and the man you want Haru to be paired up with in the next drabble. See you again, desu!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: VOI! The great nerdygirl1886 is back! Just kidding, I'm not great. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews you left on the first drabble and this has become a bit of an issue. I would like ACTUAL reviews, and not just the name of the next Haru x Anyone pairing. So, from now on, please leave a small review, even if it's just 'Aww, so cute!' or anything like that, I will write the pairing you want. I know this may seem unfair, but I'm writing Neospice12 's request first. She's like my editor for nearly ALL of my fics and she left a good review that I'll do her request. Without further ado, read the drabble!

Pairing #2: 8086 (Yamamoto x Haru)

"Yo, Haru! Wanna kiss?" A cheerful seventeen year old Yamamoto Takeshi grinned brightly at his girlfriend of six months, Miura Haru. It was White Day, where instead of the girls showering the boys they like with chocolates, the boys, as expected, would return the favor by presenting the girls with gifts.

Haru immediately blushed at the word 'kiss'. "H-H-Hahi?! A k-k-kiss?" She stammered, her blush darkening.

"Yeah! A kiss!" The baseball player pulled out from his uniform a handful of flat-bottomed, teardrop shaped chocolate that was wrapped up in soft aluminum foil with a small piece of paper sticking out. Hershey's kisses. "I got dark chocolate kisses, white chocolate kisses, milk chocolate kisses, cookie and cream kisses, chocolate and almond kisses. Which one do you want, Haru?"

Haru's face became even more flustered than it was before. He meant a Hershey's kiss! Silly her! "O-Oh. You meant _that_ kiss." Haru replied after a few moments of realizing what her boyfriend meant.

"Yeah. What else did you think?" Yamamoto laughed lightly as he quirked an eyebrow. "So, Haru, wanna kiss?"

"Sure. Haru would like the whi-" Haru couldn't finish her sentence. Yamamoto's lips were on hers as she stared back in surprise, her face turning more red than pink.

As quickly as the kiss started, it quickly ended as well.

"H-H-Hahi?!" Haru, now a human tomato, shrieked in surprise.

"Haha! Happy White Day, Haru!" Yamamoto laughed as he rubbed his neck, A hint of pink on his cheeks.

End!

End Note: How was it? Too cliché? And yes, I know, it's not Valentine's Day or White Day. I'm so sorry if the fic is terrible, Neo~Sempai and y'all. I tried. Okay. If you want your Haru x Anyone pairing to be the next pairing I'll write, you know what to do! Review this drabble and leave the pairing you want! See ya then!


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning Note: THE GREAT NERDYGIRL1886 IS BACK! BOW DOWN TO MEH, PEASANTS! *just kidding! ;) I love y'all!* Anyways, as I mentioned before, review the drabble that I just wrote BEFORE you request the next Haru x Anyone pairing. Okay, this is a 0086 short drabble, or an Enma x Haru short drabble requested by angelacorus, who REALLY wanted the next pairing to be Enma x Haru. I don't own KHR!, sadly, and read the drabble!

Pairing #3: 0086 (Enma x Haru)

THUD!

Enma Kozato wanted to die from embarrassment. He felt stupid for falling and tripping over a Nami Coffee cup that was large enough for anyone to avoid. Everyone except Enma. He saw a hand that was extended towards him. As he looked up, it was his girlfriend's hand, Miura Haru.

Haru smiled politely as she helped her boyfriend, Enma Kozato up. He had tripped and fell on the stairs on the way up to the third floor of the Namimori Mall. People stopped to stare at the fallen Enma and Haru stooping down to help him up, snickering as the continued on their way.

Enma heard one boy tell his friend, "Man! That girl's so cute! Can't believe she'd want a loser like that for her boyfriend."

"Oi, Hayashi! Be nice! C'mon, everyone trips and falls at some point." The other friend defended Enma.

"You don't understand. That guy fell down just ten minutes ago before falling down again and he could barely hold on to his cup of Nami Coffee before spilling it on the floor. I seriously start to wonder what she sees on a loser like him!" The boy, Hayashi, snickered before the two boys were out of earshot.

"You okay, Enma-kun?" Haru asked as soon as Enma stood up.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine, Haru-chan." He barely whispered back a response. The two were looking down at the second floor leaning on the smooth, gold colored railings. It was nearly fifty feet up high. A death trap if someone leaned too close and fell over. Enma gulped at the thought of it.

"Hey, Haru-chan." He murmured.

"Hmm? What is it, Enma-kun?" She turned to face him.

"If I told you to jump off this railing, would you do it?" He asked.

Without hesitation, Haru answered. "Hahi?! Of course Haru will!"

"Why?! You could die, Haru-chan! I don't know what I'll-"

"Haru will jump off the railing because she believes that you'll catch her."

"And if I don't? Haru-chan, you know that I can't-"

"Well, then Haru will die happily, believing that Enma-kun tried all that he could to save Haru."

End.

Note: Was it bad? If it is, I'm SO sorry, angelacorus! Please review for your next Haru x Anyone pairing, but please review this drabble before requesting the pairing you want. Plus, Nami Coffee is my failed attempt at Starbucks Coffee, so, just in case in my other fics you see Nami Coffee, you'll may or may not remember this.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Ciao Ciao! Annnnddddd... I'm back with another Haru x Anyone drabble. This one's for angelacorus who asked for a Dino x Haru fic! Just a shout out to angelacorus, cuz I wanted to do a Dino x Haru one for myself- cuz I don't see new reviewers out there- and angelacorus came along and requested one. Long story short, I have an excuse to write a Dino x Haru drabble and this made my day! Thanks angelacorus! ;)

Now, enough talk. On with the drabble!

Pairing #4: D86 (Dinox Haru)

"Oh, Dino! You're such a gentleman! It's too bad that you have a fiancée. I would've loved to be your wife."

Haru clutched her smooth, small, delicate hands into fists to keep herself sane. Her knuckles turned white from her clenching her fists too tight and her cheerful, happy doe eyes traded places with dead shot eyes. Who could blame her? Her fiancé, Dino Cavallone, the tenth generation Chivarone boss, was flirting with other ladies. He greeted each lady with a kiss on each cheek and or a kiss on her hand. He would talk to them, asking them how they were foing and so on. They would all respond, but always added a 'It's too bad you have a fiancée. I would love to be your wife.' That made Haru boil over with jealousy, and finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She marched over to her fiancé and grabbed him by the hood of his famous green jacket.

"Dino-kun. We need to talk."

"Haru, not righ-" The handsome man couldn't finish; his fiancée clutched onto his jacket hood, walking towards the balcony, leaving the ladies of the party that Dino's gather was hosting, shocked.

Once on the balcony, she released her grip on his hood.

"Haru! What was that all about?" Dino asked, dumbfounded.

Haru let out a huff of annoyance. "Hahi?! 'What was that all about'?! Dino-kun, Haru should be asking you that! You were flirting with women! Kissing them, desu!"

"What?! Haru, look, in Italy, we greet people like that. I wasn't flirting with them. Honest. I love you." Dino bended down to kiss his fiancée, but Haru moved back from him.

"Then prove it, Dino-kun. Tell the whole world that you love Haru!" She demanded.

"I love Haru." Dino whispered into her ear.

"Dino-kun! What are you doing, desu?! You only whispered that to Haru!"

"That's because you are my whole world."

End!

Note: Hehehe. I have no regrets! I was killing myself writing this, cuz I wanted to make it as fluffy and cute as possible, but I failed so miserably at it. :'( . Again, sorry that this sucks and please review this drabble! If you want your Haru x Anyone pairing to be next, at LEAST review this drabble! See ya later alligator!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! NERDYGIRL1886 IS BACK! Whew! Feels like FOREVER since I wrote a Haru x Anyone drabble! Okay, there's not a whole lot of reviews so I'm just gonna do a Gokudera x Haru drabble for this one. Please review and let me know who you want the next Haru x Anyone pairing I should write next!

Pairing #5: 5986 (Gokudera x Haru)

"Oi, stupid woman. Who do you like?" Haru frowned as she stopped in mid track and faced the one person she absolutely can NOT stand. Gokudera Hayato.

"Hahi?! Haru is not a stupid woman, for your information, Baka-dera!" She defended herself. She then huffed out, "No one. Haru doesn't like anyone as of right now."

The two teens began walking again to Tsuna's house, or Juudiame's house, if you don't want to get beaten up by Gokudera. A few moments had passed before Gokudera repeated his question.

"Stupid woman. Who do you like?"

Haru let out a huff of annoyance before repeating her answer. "No one. Haru doesn't like anyone as of right now."

The cycle began again. Every few moments, Gokudera would ask the same question. Haru would then sigh in irritation before repeating the same answer. That continued on for about a good ten minutes before Haru finally couldn't take it.

"Stupid woman. Who do you-" Gokudera began for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"Shut up, Gokudera! Why are you asking Haru the same question over and over again?!" Haru screamed at him.

"Tch. Because I didn't hear an answer I like, stupid woman." The silver-haired boy smirked.

"Well, when would you stop asking Haru that? Haru already answered a million times!" The poor girl demanded.

"I'll stop asking you until you say that you like me."

End.

Note: How was it? This is my first 5986 fic so please be nice. And please review! I wanna write more drabbles and you can pick the couple! But, review this drabble first. Review review review!


End file.
